


A Cup For You

by stories_and_thyme



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Puppy Love, Wholesome, baby gays, but I wrote it as sapphic, can be platonic, sfw, stupid banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories_and_thyme/pseuds/stories_and_thyme
Summary: Luz wants to make something authentic and totally human for her friend Amity. Amity doesn't like coffee but agrees anyway because she's gay and wants to hang out with her first lesbian crush.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Amity Blight
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	A Cup For You

**Author's Note:**

> I stared at my Kureg and said fuck it. If you like this fluff pls gimmie kudos and comments!

If you asked Luz if she’d ever thought she’d fancy brewing coffee she’d laugh at you— the kind of laugh with major snorting— and shake her head. She dreamed of doing fantastical things that couldn’t even be imagined in her human realm. Her ideal summer before her freshman year was adventuring through the unknown at some amazing summer camp but her mother had different plans.

In a funny twist of fate though, the world gave her a second chance at adventure and she was thrust into the Boiling Isles where she was met headfirst with Eda, a reckless old coot with a scheme always up her sleeve.

Now, if Luz was smart she would have turned away and found someone more suitable for childcare to help her find a way around the Demon Realm but as fate would have it she stayed by Eda’s side entranced by her new guardian's attitude.

Eda was a well-known coffee shop owner in the Boiling Isles and her specialty was making ridiculous flavors with her extremely powerful magic. Some of the beverages on the Owl House’s menu were jokes and some of them legitimate but no customer— no matter how well-versed in Eda’s shenanigans— could tell the difference.

It was best to just order and hope whatever you got was as delicious as it sounded in writing.

The Owl House coffee shop attracted many people daily and with Luz as Eda’s new ward, she was subsequently transformed into a barista of sorts. Though she couldn’t make anything too elaborate with her beginner magic, Luz was still a valuable worker and in such a short time Eda might have even considered her family.

But this story isn’t about their relationship, it’s about Amity and Luz.

Amity Blight was a lot of things. Uptight and high-strung were her main traits when she stumbled into Luz for the first time. While the first few interactions the girls had were less than friendly, eventually Amity found that she could in fact stand Luz and maybe even wanted to be friends with her.

So that is how she found herself standing outside of the coffee shop with nervous energy surrounding her. Luz had told her to stop by after school so she could be served some “World Famous Legitimate Human Coffee!”

It was almost unnerving how Luz had said the same thing that the bright neon sign outside the shop also said. Had she designed it?

As Amity stepped through the doors she was greeted with more people than she expected. Nearly everyone in the shop was in some sort of school uniform whether it was Hexside or elsewhere. Was this such a popular place after school that even the other islands students flew over? Amity didn’t spend time with friends often and when she did she found herself rather detached from conversations. Had anyone ever told her The Owl House was popular? Would she even care if Luz didn’t work here?

Speaking of Luz, she was hard at work taking some boy’s name for his cup but as soon as she saw Amity she dropped her pen and jumped over the counter, pushing past the line of customers.

“You came,” she said as if she didn’t believe Amity would actually show up.

Amity looked at one of the many clocks on the wall, “You said four right?” She was right on time. 

“Yeah I did but usually when someone says a time and I’m excited I come way earlier than I need to but I guess that’s just a me thing.” Luz has an infectious smile.

“Anyway,” the human turns her head and yells back, “I’m going on break!”

To which King grouchily eyed her and said “Don’t be gone for hours.”

Ignoring the demon’s request, Luz led Amity upstairs to the living room.

“Where are we going? I thought you were going to make me human coffee.”

In a low, conspiratorial whisper Luz said, “We don’t actually make the human stuff down there in the shop. We just pretend it’s authentic human coffee. If you want the real stuff you gotta go to the kitchen. So come on, you’ll love it I promise.”

Fun fact, Amity wasn’t fond of coffee. It was gross. No matter how many different flavors and forms she tried she couldn’t find a type of coffee she actually enjoyed drinking. But when Luz had invited her over her brain short-circuited and without any hesitation she accepted.

The two entered the kitchen and Luz let go of Amity’s sleeve to pull up a chair for her.

“Here you go milady.”

“I’m not royalty,” She rolled her eyes but sat down nonetheless.

“Well not normally but while you’re in my home you are. If King can be the king of all demons in this house than you can be royalty too. Now make yourself comfy while I go and get the things I need.”

As her host ran off Amity put down her bad and squirmed in the chair. How should she react to the coffee? Would it please Luz to act overjoyed even if she didn’t actually enjoy the drink? Would Luz prefer a legitimate response? Oh, had Amity set herself up for failure by not thinking this through? Darn it!

Amity stewed in her thoughts for a moment longer before Luz returned with her bright smile holding a tiny cup and a medium-sized machine of some kind.

“What is that?”

“Oh, this is a Keurig! It makes a bunch of different types of coffee brands but uh,” Luz struggles to set the machine down on the countertop but once she does she continues talking. “Uh, yeah but the brand I have today is Green Mountain. It’s my mom’s favorite brand and while I prefer Starbucks I can see the appeal.”

“You're giving me your mom’s favorite?” Amity was confused. Why wouldn’t Luz make her, her favorite type?

“Well yeah, ‘cause you’re so adult and all that I figured why not give you some adult coffee.” She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and then took the tiny k-cup and opened the Keurig. A click was heard and Luz said, “Okay just wait like, a minute and it will be done.”

“Oh, thank you.”

“No problem Amity,” she was still grinning. Had she ever stopped? “So how do you like your coffee? With milk and cream or black? One lump or two?”

Amity blinked at the human. How was she supposed to answer that? She hated all types of coffee. “Lump?”

“Of sugar.”

“Wait, you put sugar in your coffee?”

“Well sometimes,” Luz shrugged. “I can also get you honey if you’d prefer.”

“How do you make your own coffee?”

The giggle that erupted out of the human was positively adorable. She laughed as if she had heard the funniest joke in the world shook her head wildly.

“What? What’s so funny?”

Through her laughing fit, Luz was able to choke out a few words. “N-nothing really b-but you would hate how I take my joe…” And with that, she was back to laughing leaving Amity utterly confused. How could Luz say that? Did she know Amity didn’t like coffee? Was she laughing at Amity? Who the heck was Joe?

“What do you mean?”

“C’mon Amity you didn’t even know sugar went in coffee I doubt you would like how I personally make mine.”

That didn’t answer her question. The continued perplexion must have shown on her face and Luz took pity on her.

“I like a butt-ton of sugar. It’s practically not coffee by the time I’m done with it.”

“Oh, I’ve never had sugar in my coffee before—”

“Obviously”

“—But I think I might like it.”

“Huh?”

“I said I might like it,” Amity repeated, and then the Keurig beeped.

With a skeptical look, Luz asked, “Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

Smirking she said “Okay then” and got to work adding four whole spoonfuls of powdered sugar. “I also put cream in mine is that okay?”

“I want it exactly how you make it for yourself Luz!”

“Okay, okay,” Luz couldn’t believe what she was hearing put compiled anyway. “And...Done! Here you go Ms. Royalty.”

“You’re still on that?”

“Of course now take a sip.”

Tentatively Amity took a little sip of the coffee and her eyes widened. It was delicious! It tasted like liquid candy! Where was the bitterness? The sour aftertaste? The gross sludge feeling as it slid down her throat? It was nowhere to be found in this miraculous cup Luz had made just for her!

“Oh my God…” She whispered in awe.

“See I knew you wouldn’t like it. You are totally a plain jane black coffee drink—”

“I love it,” she said firmly and then drank the rest in one swoop.

“Amity don’t drink so fast!”

“No,” She professed, “seriously I love it! This is like, the best coffee I’ve ever had! Usually, I hate coffee but you made it so sweet that I can’t help but want to finish the whole cup— and I did! What did you say you put in here again?”

“Just sugar and cream...wait you don’t like coffee! Why’d you agree to let me make you a cup then?”

Oh, in the end, she was caught by her own mouth. How funny. “Er, well I…” How do you explain that you just wanted to spend more time with your crush without outing yourself to said crush? Was there a way she could just ignore the question? Nah, Luz wouldn’t let her off that easy.

“I wanted to hang out,” She put on a forced and tight smile. “You know, like friends.”

“I wanna hang out as friends too,” Luz readily agreed, “But I wanna do things you’ll like too! Next time you choose what we do? Okay?”

“Yeah, next time for sure.”

“But you said you liked the coffee?” Luz was practically preening at the compliments she’d received. 

“I said I loved it but yes, it was excellent.”

“My mom says things made by people you like will taste even better so maybe it wasn’t just the sugar and cream but I’m so glad you liked it!”

“People you like,” Amity mouthed as King burst into the upstairs living room with a fiercesome face.

“You took way too long and now there's a line all the way off the cliff! Get back to work!” He yelled and stomped back down the stairs.

“Darn. I guess that’s my cue, huh? Well, thanks for coming to Amity. I'm glad you could find some coffee you liked.”

“Thanks for having me.”

Her entire walk home she kept on thinking about what Luz had said. Did the human know she had a pathetic crush on her? Did she also have a crush on Amity? Was this mutual or was she cursed to pine forever? Was she overthinking everything? Was she under-thinking and that coffee was somehow a confession?

Suddenly her brain snapped like a rubber band pulled too far out. Oh, she was totally over-thinking this whole crush thing. Putting her head in her hands she sighed out a simple truism, “I have it so bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like Kudos and Comments as they make me so extremely happy! also special thanks to some ppl on discord for helping me find the motivation to write this ficlet. No this wasn't beta read so if you saw something wrong pls comment and TELL ME!
> 
> yell at me on twt: @LagoonLetters


End file.
